Pain from Somewere in the Darkness
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: Before,durning and after Weather Top, from Frodo's point of view.
1. Default Chapter

_**Pain from Somewhere **_

_**In the Darkness**_

_**Summary: Before, during, and after weather top from Frodo's point of view.**_

_**Chapter**_

_**One**_

_**The Attack**_

**_I walked behind Sam as Strider led us up a hill , but as the hill got steeper my legs grew tired and I started to leg behind. I wasn't paying_**

_**attention to were I was walking and ran into Sam's back when Strider stopped.**_

"**_This was the great watch tower of Amal Sul, we shall rest here tonight," Strider said looking over at me; he could tell that I was tired._**

**_I shrugged off my pack and sat down between Sam and Pippin; I felt like falling asleep right then, and I would have if Sam had not nudged me with his arm when Strider walked up to us. He took out a blanket he had been carrying and unwrapped it, reveling four small swords._**

"**_These are for you," said Strider as he looked up. I took it half way out of the sheath and looked at it._**

"**_Keep them close, I'm going to have a look around," said Strider standing up then looked down at me. "Stay here and try to get some sleep." Then he was gone._**

**_I knew it was mostly directed at me for none of the other where even looking at him. I did what I was told; I curled up in my cloak and closed my eye soon I fell into a light sleep. Sometime later I heard talking; I opened my eyes and turned around to see Merry, Pippin, and Sam sitting around a fire._**

"_**What are you doing," I asked getting to my feet as fast as I could. **_

"**_Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon," said Merry as he smiled at me._**

"_**We saved some for you Mr. Frodo," said Sam holding out a plate to me.**_

**_I ignored it and rushed forward. "Put it out you fools, put it out." I yelled as I stomped out the fire with my foot._**

**_Then I hear it, a screeching sound, I looked down and saw five black riders circling the base of the hill. I looked up at my two cousins and my best friend, they just stood like they were in a trance. I pulled out my sword shook the others and at the same time Yelling, "Go."_**

**_I waited for them to move and went behind them up to the summit of Weather Top, we got into a circle and went around the whole summit, I turned and saw all five of the black riders coming at me, I didn't know what to do, I started to back up, It took me a little while but I finally realized I had backed up all the way and now Sam Merry and Pippin where in front of me; Sam said something that I couldn't hear over the roar of the wind, I saw the black rider push Sam down hard on the rocks._**

_**Merry and Pippin got in front of me but they were shoved out of the way too, which left me face to face with five black riders.**_

_**I dropped my sword and started to go back again but this time I tripped. I looked in my pocket and pulled out the ring and looked at it. The one in front took out a knife alone with a long sword, started walking toward me, I scrambled back until I was against a fallen king, I felt the strong urge to put on the ring, I inched it toward my finger closer and closer.**_

**_Suddenly the ring slipped on my finger and immediately the shapes became horribly clear, the black cloaks were gone reveling dead like kings underneath. I didn't know what to do I had no were to go, I was down as far as I could go. The black rider that was coming at me raised his hand and tried to get the ring off my finger but at the last minute I pulled my hand back and hid the ring under my other hand. The black rider raised his sword and down on me. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder._**

_**I cried out in pain then Strider jumped in front of me, fighting them away from. **_

_**With my last strength I pulled the ring off my finger and close my right hand tightly upon it.**_

_**TBC**_

**_Just to let you know I wrote this when I was about fourteen years old so it might sound a little young for a twenty year old, but please review and let me know what you think. Should I keep going? _**


	2. Pain for Frodo

_**Pain from somewhere in the Darkness**_

_**Chapter two**_

**_Pain for Frodo_**

_**As I slowly came to I saw that I was lying by the fire that was now piled high and burning brightly, my three companions were bending over me. **_

"**_Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo sir, wake up please, please wake up," said Sam stroking my hair._**

"**_Sam?" I asked not trusting my own hearing yet. _**

"**_Yes Mr. Frodo, it's me, how are you feeling?" said Sam. _**

"**_My shoulder, it grows cold. What happen? Were is the pale king?" I asked leaning as close to the fire as I dared._**

"**_What do you mean master? We saw nothing but some big shadow shapes, coming toward us, then you vanished, and a big shadow rush past me, I heard your voice master but it seem to come from a great disdence or from under the earth crying out strange words, Strider found you lying face down with your sword beneath you, that was a good while ago and Striders disappeared, I still have my doubts about him. _**

"**_Sam!" said Strider. _**

"**_There he is now," said Sam. _**

"**_Sam, I'm not a black rider nor in league with them, I've tried to find something of their movements but I've found nothing, I don't think why they don't attack again, now heat as much water in those small kettles of yours and bath his wound in it, keep the fire going well and keep Frodo warm. Sam come over here, there seems only to be five of the enemy, why they weren't all here I don't know but I don't think we should let our guard down they will come again anther night, I fear Sam that they think your master has a deadly wound that will subdues him to their will," said Strider. _**

"**_Oh, oh no," said Sam looking at Frodo with a desperate look on his face. _**

**_As if Strider read his mind he said. "Now don't despair you must trust me now, your Frodo is made of sterner stuff then I had guess though Gandalf hinted that it might prove so, he's not slain and I think he'll resist the evil power of the wound longer then his enemies will expect, I will do all I can to help and heal him, guard him well wile I'm away. _**

**_I could hear all that Strider and Sam were saying but I couldn't comprehend it so I dosed, though the pain of my wound was slowly growing, and a deadly chill was spreading from my shoulder to my arm and side, my friends watched over me and the night passed slowly and wearily. _**

**_Dawn was growing in the sky when Strider at last returned, _**

"**_Look," he said. _**

"**_A black cloak with a slash a foot above the hem, the enemy is unharmed I fear, but all blades perish that pierce that dreadful king, more deadly to that black rider was the name Elbereth and more deadly to Frodo was this see how this knife is notched, it's point broken off yet how it melts in the growing light," said Strider. _**

"**_How strange," said Sam with a confused look on his face. _**

"**_Alas it was this accursed knife that gave the wound Few now have the skill and healing to mach such evil weapons, but I will do what I can with these leafs, I found this plant the dark by it's scent, I will bath the shoulder with the brew of it, see here," said Strider._**

**_I felt a sharp pain when Strider put the brew on my shoulder and with out meaning to winced in pain. _**

"**_Oh I'm sorry Frodo," said Strider. He continued to put it on my shoulder but slowed in his pace._**

**_After a few minutes I said, "The pain lessens, but I still can't raise my hand, and I feel too weak to stand." _**

**_The next thing I knew it was morning and Sam was sitting by me with a small bowl in his hand. "Come Mr. Frodo sir, just take a little please, Mr. Strider says you need all the food we can get in you," said Sam as he tilted the bowl of broth toward my mouth._**

**_I was freezing cold, I couldn't feel my arm any more. My eyes were glazed over so I could only see the out line of Sam and my cousins leaning over me. _**

"**_Please Mr. Frodo," I heard Sam say again. _**

"**_Come on Frodo, take a little, please," it was a new voice, and I could barely tell who it was, it was Merry._**

**_I slowly took a little but I couldn't take any more and some how Sam knew it. _**

"**_That will do Mr. Frodo, that will do," said Sam. _**

_**TBC**_

_**Here we go again, tell me what you think.**_


	3. the troll shaws

_**Chapter three**_

_**The Troll Shaw**_

_**The others had some hurried food and packed. It was impossible for me to walk so they divided the bags among the four of them and put me on the pony.**_

**_The wind blew out of the west blowing my hair into my eyes. Soon drenching rain was pouring water on the dark side of the hills, I felt my hood being lifted over my head as the rain poured down._**

_**Ten days went by and they did not tell me but I knew are food had to be running low, it went on raining.**_

_**Merry went up to Strider and started talking to him they were about a foot away from me and I could hardly tell what they were saying and the way Merry was talking he must have thought that I could not hear them.**_

"_**We can't go any further I am afraid this has been to much for Frodo, look at him he is shivering, his left arm is lifeless, do you think we'll be able to cure him in Rivendell—if we ever get there." I hear Merry say.**_

_**Then Sam went up to Strider, I knew my friends were worried about me but I did not know what to say to them so I just listened to what they were saying.**_

"_**What is wrong with my master? His wound is already closed; there is nothing but a white mark on his shoulder." I heard Sam say.**_

_**Then I hear Strider say, "Frodo has been touched by the weapons of the enemy and there is some poison or evil at work beyond my skill to drive out; but don't give up hope Sam, we must make for the road again, we can not hope to find a path thru these hills, what ever danger maybe set the road it's our only way to the Ford."**_

_**Soon we came to an old path that looked like it had been made by strong arms and heavy feet, but it was the only path around so we took it.**_

_**Soon we came to tall cliff there was a tall door in the side, it was a troll door if I ever saw one my first thought was to get away and I guess my cousins and Sam had the same idea, I felt a jerk as Bill the pony was turned around but Strider stopped them.**_

_**I heard Strider say. "There's no need to run I think, let's continue on and see."**_

_**Then I heard Pippin say, "There are trolls you can see them down there through the tree trunks."**_

_**Then Strider spoke again, "We will go and look at them."**_

_**I hear Sam, Merry, and Pippin whispering. We walked on and came to a clearing and there stood three trolls, they weren't moving.**_

_**Then Strider said, "Well here are your trolls, come on get up old stone," he said as he rapped on the stone trolls ear.**_

_**Then I looked at the trolls and gave a small smile and said, "We are forgetting our family history, these must be the very three troll, that were caught by Gandalf, fighting over the right way to cook thirteen dwarves and one hobbit."**_

_**Then Merry said, "I had no idea we were anywhere near the place, we now Bilbo's story well."**_

_**Then Strider said, "your forgetting not only your family history but everything you've ever know about trolls, it's broad day light with a bright sun today and yet you try to scare me with a tale of live trolls waiting for us in the glade, in any case you may have noticed that one of them has an old birds nest behind his ear that would be a most unusual ornament for a live troll."**_

_**I giggled but the pain was growing slowly, my arm was numb, and the numbness was moving into my side.**_

_**TBC **_

**_ just to let you know I took the idea for this story, from a cd that I have about the Lord of the Rings. Happy reading. Frodo's Sweetheat._**


End file.
